poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Smurfs and the Magic Flute
Pooh and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Smurfs and the Magic Flute is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Ronald McDonald mixed crossover film to be made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a double feature with Pooh and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Smurfs: The Lost Village in the near future. Plot This story is set at a castle during the Middle Ages. One day a merchant brings musical instruments to sell to Peewit, the court jester, but because Peewit is such a terrible musician the King throws the merchant out before Peewit arrives. However he has left behind a flute that only has six holes. The King throws it into the fireplace in his room, which starts to emit green smoke. When the fire is put out, Peewit retrieves the flute from the ashes unharmed. He cleans it and starts playing it for the whole castle realizing that it causes everyone to dance when it is played. One Day Winnie the Pooh And his friends Meets Ash Ketchum Pikachu Misty & Brock Togepi Buzzie Flaps Dizzy and Ziggy Jiminy Cricket Mickey Mouse Donald Duck Goofy Huey, Dewey, and Louie Scrooge's Snow White and the Seven Drawfelles Named Johan and Peewit safely back home and says goodnight as the two of them go to sleep. The next morning, a traveling merchant pays The King a visit, hoping to sell something to his intended customer Peewit. As The King and Sir Johan find out,Princess Savina the merchant is selling various and strange musical instruments, which he demonstrates much to the chagrin of The King and Sir Johan. Although they both couldn't permit the merchant to sell any of his wares (basically to keep Peewit from acquiring any instrument due to his rather off-key playing) and eventually send him off, the merchant accidentally leaves behind a small flute, which The King and Sir Johan keep out of Peewit's sight when they find it before Peewit did. The King attempts to burn the flute in the fireplace, but it ends up producing deadly green smoke that fills his bedchamber that requires many hands to put out the fire. Peewit finds the flute The King tried to destroy, discovering that it has six holes in it. After cleaning it out, he tries playing it to a passerby. While he was somehow able to play a beautiful tune from the flute, it also causes the passerby to uncontrollably dance. Peewit at first thinks it was a joke, but when he tries the flute on Lady Prattle, she also dances uncontrollably. He then realizes that the flute is truly magic. Soon he starts playing the flute all throughout the castle, and anyone who was in earshot of its tune began to dance uncontrollably -- even a troop of soldiers who meticulously march around the castle. He eventually shows The King and Sir Johan the flute's power when Peewit tries it out on them. However, Pooh and Ash when Peewit again plays it before a group of soldiers that he had used it on before, the soldiers end up passing out from the extended playing. Sir Johan begins to realize that the flute could be rather dangerous and tries to get it out of Peewit's hands, but he refuses to give it up. Meanwhile, Princess Savina a passing thief named Matthew McCreep, who overhears what the flute could do from the passing merchant who lost it, decides to track it down to where it was lost. Befriending the young court jester during a dinner in the king's court with the minstrels playing a song, Matthew McCreep pretends to show interest in hearing Peewit play the magic flute.Immediately after hearing it, he tricks Peewit into letting him play a tune from the magic flute, leaving Peewit unconscious and tied up while he flees and begins using the magic flute to rob the townsfolk. An enraged Peewit runs throughout the castle with an ax, hoping to get his hands on Matthew, when he runs intoWinnie the Pooh And his friends Meets Ash Ketchum Pikachu Misty & Brock Togepi Buzzie Flaps Dizzy and Ziggy Jiminy Cricket Mickey Mouse Donald Duck Goofy Huey, Dewey, and Louie Scrooge's Snow White and the Seven Drawfelles The King and Sir Johan, telling them what happened.Realizing how dangerous the flute is, The King sends Sir Johan and Peewit to go after Matthew McCreep. For days they go searching after Matthew, asking various people they run into if they have seen a man with a flute, but they all haven't seen him -- until they come across a man in the road who had just seen him and had been robbed. The two ride off until they find him with his cart full of stolen property, ready to get their hands on him, until Matthew uses the flute on them, rendering them unconscious while he escapes. Realizing that the flute is indeed magic, Sir Johan and Peewit seek after their friend Homnibus to see if there is any way to remove its power. Homnibus says the only ones who know about the flute are the Smurfs, and there is no known way to find their village except through a technique called "hypnokinesis", which would enable people to travel without actually leaving where they were. Sir Johan and Peewit allow Homnibus to put them to sleep and to use "hypno-kinesis" to transport them as close to the Smurf Village as he could. Soon, waking up in the Smurf forest, they encounter a single Smurf who leads them straight to their village where they meet its leader Papa Smurf, who then introduces the two humans Pooh And his friends to the rest of the Smurfs, explaining how each of them are like their names. While Papa Smurf tells them there is no way they could remove the magic from the flute, he does offer them the solution of making another flute -- a task that requires cutting down a giant oak tree to get to the heart of the tree for the wood needed to make another flute. While this takes two days, with Sir Johan and Peewit patiently waiting and enduring the antics of the various Smurfs, plus Peewit's failed attempt to speak in Smurf, they succeed in getting the second flute completed. As the Smurfs celebrate their accomplishment with a party, Papa Smurf is about to give the two humans the second flute when Homnibus pulls them back too soon and is unable to send them back to the village, suffering a headache that puts him to sleep. Meanwhile, Matthew meets his old friend Earl Flatbroke and offers him part of the stolen valuables in exchange for help in gathering up an army to start a war and to take over The King's kingdom. Fortunately, the Smurfs find Homnibus' hovel and deliver the second flute straight to Sir Johan and Peewit, who then ride off to the port city of Terminac. However, by this time, Matthew McCreep has gone over to the island off the port of Terminac in order to raise up an army for his friend Earl Flatbroke. Sir Johan tricks Earl Flatbroke into going over to that island by writing a letter that supposedly came from Matthew McCreep's hand, following him on board a ship with he and Peewit disguised as sailors and some of the Smurfs secretly stowing away. Upon reaching the island, Earl Flatbroke meets up with Matthew and shows him the letter that he supposedly wrote, which raises up their suspicions. As they head back to the dock, Sir Johan and Peewit meet up with both Matthew McCreep and Earl Flatbroke. Peewit and Matthew break out with their flutes and started playing tunes toward each other, hoping that either of them would get exhausted, causing whoever listened to their tunes to dance uncontrollably. Eventually, the both of them became deadlocked in a musical duel, and getting exhausted, Peewit and Matthew stop playing in order to catch their breaths, giving Peewit the opportunity to knock Matthew unconscious with a short burst from his flute. With both flutes now in his possession, as well as Matthew McCreep and Earl Flatbroke bound and ready to be turned over to the law, Peewit was thinking of keeping both flutes when Sir Johan tells him that they should both be returned to the Smurfs so that they won't cause anymore trouble. This inspires Peewit to carve out a fake flute which he intends to hand over to the Smurfs as one of the real flutes. Upon returning to the kingdom, Sir Johan and Peewit hand over the two flutes to the Smurfs, who then take them back to their village. But then, behind everyone's back, Peewit begins to play a flute which he thought was a real flute...only to realize to his dismay musical instruments, which he demonstrates much to the chagrin of The King and Sir Johan. Although they both couldn't permit the merchant to sell any of his wares Peewit finds the flute The King tried to destroy, discovering that it has six holes in it. After cleaning it out, he tries playing it to a passerby. While he was somehow able to play a beautiful tune from the flute, it also causes the passerby to uncontrollably dance. Peewit at first thinks it was a joke, but when he tries the flute on Lady Prattle, she also dances uncontrollably. He then realizes that the flute is truly magic. Soon he starts playing the flute all throughout the castle, and anyone who was in earshot of its tune began to dance uncontrollably -- even a troop of soldiers who meticulously march around the castle. He eventually shows The King and Sir Johan the flute's power when Peewit tries it out on them. However, Pooh and Ash Ketchum to catch McCreep who uses the flute when Peewit again plays it before a group of soldiers that he had used it on before, the soldiers end up passing out from the extended playing. Sir Johan begins to realize that the flute could be rather dangerous and tries to get it out of Peewit's hands, but he refuses to give it up. That night Princess Savina a man named Matthew McCreep learns from the merchant that the same flute he had been looking for is at the castle. He heads over to the castle and steals the flute from Peewit. The king sends Peewit and the young knight Johan out to catch McCreep who uses the flute to rob people of their money. However McCreep uses the flute to stop them. Johan and Peewit & Pooh And his friends Snow White a Girls then go to the house of Homnibus the wizard. Using a spell called Hypnokenesis, the wizard sends Johan and Peewit together they were summoned to the aid of Pooh And his friends Snow White a Girls to Smurfland where the magic flute was built. Meanwhile, a passing thief named Matthew McCreep, who overhears what the flute could do from the passing merchant who lost it, decides to track it down to where it was lost. Befriending the young court jester during a dinner in the king's court with the minstrels playing a song, Matthew McCreep pretends to show interest in hearing Peewit play the magic flute. Immediately after hearing it, he tricks Peewit into letting him play a tune from the magic flute, leaving Peewit unconscious and tied up while he flees and begins using the magic flute to rob the townsfolk. An enraged Peewit runs throughout the castle with an ax, hoping to get his hands on Matthew, when he runs into The King and Sir Johan, telling them what happened. Realizing how dangerous the flute is, The King sends Sir Johan and Peewit to go after Matthew McCreep. For days they go searching after Matthew, asking various people they run into if they have seen a man with a flute, but they all haven't seen him -- until they come across a man in the road who had just seen him and had been robbed. The two ride off until they find him Princess Savina with his cart full of stolen property, ready to get their hands on him, until Matthew uses the flute on them, rendering them unconscious while he escapes. Realizing that the flute is indeed magic, Sir Johan and Peewit Winnie the Pooh and his friends seek after their friend Homnibus to see if there is any way to remove its power. Homnibus says the only ones who know about the flute are the Smurfs, and there is no known way to find their village except through a technique called "hypnokinesis", which would enable people to travel without actually leaving where they were. Sir Johan and Peewit allow Homnibus to put them to sleep and to use "hypno-kinesis" to transport them as close to the Smurf Village as he could. Soon, waking up in the Smurf forest, they encounter a single Smurf who leads them straight to their village where they meet its leader Papa Smurf, who then introduces the two humans to the rest of the Smurfs, explaining how each of them are like their names. While Papa Smurf tells them there is no way they could remove the magic from the flute, he does offer them the solution of making another flute -- a task that requires cutting down a giant oak tree to get to the heart of the tree for the wood needed to make another flute. While this takes two days, with Sir Johan and Peewit Winnie the Pooh and his friends patiently waiting and enduring the antics of the various Smurfs, plus Peewit's failed attempt to speak in Smurf, they succeed in getting the second flute completed. As the Smurfs celebrate their accomplishment with a party, Papa Smurf is about to give the two humans the second flute when Homnibus pulls them back too soon and is unable to send them back to the village, suffering a headache that puts him to sleep. Meanwhile, Matthew meets his old friend Earl Flatbroke and offers him part of the stolen valuables in exchange for help in gathering up an army to start a war and to take over The King's kingdom. Fortunately, the Smurfs find Homnibus' hovel and deliver the second flute straight to Sir Johan and Peewit, who then ride off to the port city of Terminac. However, by this time, Matthew McCreep has gone over to the island off the port of Terminac in order to raise up an army for his friend Earl Flatbroke. Sir Johan tricks Earl Flatbroke into going over to that island by writing a letter that supposedly came from Matthew McCreep's hand, following him on board a ship with he and Peewit disguised as sailors and some of the Smurfs secretly stowing away. Upon reaching the island, Earl Flatbroke meets up with Matthew and shows him the letter that he supposedly wrote, which raises up their suspicions. As they head back to the dock, Sir Johan and Peewit meet up with both Matthew McCreep and Earl Flatbroke. Peewit and Matthew break out with their flutes and started playing tunes toward each other, hoping that either of them would get exhausted, causing whoever listened to their tunes to dance uncontrollably. Eventually, the both of them became deadlocked in a musical duel, and getting exhausted, Peewit and Matthew stop playing in order to catch their breaths, giving Peewit the opportunity to knock Matthew unconscious with a short burst from his flute. With both flutes now in his possession, as well as Matthew McCreep and Earl Flatbroke bound and ready to be turned over to the law, Peewit was thinking of keeping both flutes when Sir Johan tells him that they should both be returned to the Smurfs Winnie the Pooh and his friends Princess Savina so that they won't cause anymore trouble. This inspires Peewit to carve out a fake flute which he intends to hand over to the Smurfs as one of the real flutes. Upon returning to the kingdom, Sir Johan and Peewit hand over the two flutes With McCreep and Flatbroke being brought back to the castle and all the stolen money recovered, Peewit now has two magic flutes. Johan tells him that the flutes are dangerous and must be brought back to the Smurfs, Pooh And his friends Princess Savina but Peewit begins to carve a phony flute to give to them instead. At the castle, Johan and Peewit give the flutes back to Winnie the Pooh and his friends the smurfs, and after they leave, Peewit starts playing the flute, only to realize (to his horror) that it has no effect on the townsfolk; it is the fake flute he had made! 2016﻿ Cast Voice *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh, Louie King, Pete, and Sly Sludge *Travis Oates as Piglet *Paul Winchell as Tigger *Tom Kenny as Rabbit *Peter Cullen as Eeyore *Andre Stojka as Owl *Brady Bluhm/Frankie J. Galasso as Christopher Robin *Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum *Ikue Ōtani as Pikachu *Rachael Lillis as Misty and Jessie *Eric Stuart as Brock and James *Satomi Kōrogi as Togepi *Jeff Bennett as Petrie * * * *Billy West as Woody Woodpacker *John Horton as Sora *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy *Scott Bakula As Danny *Jasmine Guy As Sawyer *Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit *Phillip Glasser as *Amy Green as *Erica Yohn as *Nehemiah Persoff as *Pat Musick as *Cathianne Blore as *Dom DeLuise as Tiger, Ichty Ichtion *Mel Blanc as Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Abu, *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Grey DeLisle as Daphine *Mindy Cohn as Velma *Don Messick as Scrabby-Doo *Ben Stiller as Alex *Chris Rock as Marty *David Schwimmer as Melman *Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria *Tom McGrath as Skipper *John DiMaggio as Rico *James Patrick as Stuart Private *Ross Malinger as T.J. *Pamela Adlon as Spinelli *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Vince *Jason Davis as Mikey *Courtland Mead as Gus *Ashley Johnson as Gretchen *Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck *Russi Taylor as Huey, Dewey, and Louie Webby *Samantha Mathis as Crysta *Christian Slater as Pips *Jonathan Ward as Zak Young *Robin Williams as Batty Koda *Townsend Coleman as Knotty *Tommy Chong as Root *Cheech Marin as Stump *K.T. Vogt. as Bark *Townsend Coleman as Gobo Fraggle *Barbara Goodson as Red Fraggle *Mona Marshall as Mokey Fraggle *Bob Bergen as Wembley Fraggle *Rob Paulsen as Boober Fraggle *Maurice LaMarche as Basil of Baker Street and Ratigan *Val Bettin as Dr. Dawson *Susanne Pollatschek as Olivia Flaversham *Justin Nimmo as Zhane the Silver Ranger *Joshua Seth as Taichi "Tai" Kamiya *Tom Fahn as Agumon *Michael Reisz as Yamato "Matt" Ishida *Kirk Thornton as Gabumon *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Sora Takenouchi *Tifanie Christun as Biyomon *Mona Marshall as Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi *Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon *Philece Sampler as Mimi Tachikawa *Anna Garduno as Palmon *Michael Lindsay as Joe Kido *R. Martin Klein as Gomamon *Wendee Lee Takeru as "T. K." Takaishi *Laura Summer as Patamon *Lara Jill Miller Hikari as "Kari" Kamiya *Edie Mirman as Gatomon *Richard Epcar as Myotismon *Doug Erholtz as MetalSeadramon *David Lodge as Puppetmon *Dave Guerrie as Machinedramon *Derek Stephen Prince as Piedmon , Grumblemon, and Elgar *Richard Cansino as Arbormon *Peggy O'Neal as Ranamon *Darran Norris as Mercurymon *Janet Varney as Korra *David Faustino as Mako *P.J. Byrne as Bolin *Seychelle Gabriel as Asami Sato *Linda Ballantyne as Sailor Moon *Vince Corazza as Tuxedo Mask *Sugar Lyn Beard as Sailor Mini Moon *Liza Balkan as Sailor Mercury *Emilie Barlow as Sailor Venus *Katie Griffin as Sailor Mars *Susan Roman as Sailor Jupiter *Sarah Lafleur as Sailor Uranus *Barbara Radecki as Sailor Neptune *Susan Aceron as Sailor Pluto and Mistress Nine *LeVar Burton as Kwame *Joey Dedio as Wheeler *Kath Soucie as Linka *Janice Kawaye as Gi *Scott Menville as Ma-Ti *David Coburn as Captain Planet *Whoopi Goldberg as Gaia, Shenzi *Kelly Macdonald as Merida *Mark Hamill as The Joker *Arleen Sorkin as Harley Quinn *Richard Moll as Two-Face *Paul Williams as The Penguin *Diane Pershing as Poison Ivy *Candy Candido as Fidget *Kazumi Totaka as Bowser Bowser Junior *Christopher Plummer as The Grand Duke of Owls *Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent and Cruella DeVil *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar *Gilbert Gottfried as Iago *Keith David as Dr. Facilier *Tino Insana as Bushroot *Jack Angel as The Liquidator *Michael Bell as Quackerjack *Tony Jay as Wraith *Jeremy Irons as Scar *Cheech Marin as Banzai *Susan Tyrrell as Claudia Furschtein *Anthony De Longis as Klaus Furschtein *Paul Free as Winterbolt *James Coburn as Looten Plunder *Ed Asner as Hoggish Greedly *John Ratzenberger as Rigger *Meg Ryan as Dr. Blight *David Rappaport as MAL, Captain Pollution *Jeff Goldblum as Verminous Skumm *Dean Stockwell as Duke Nukem *S. Scott Bullock as Argos Bleak *Dick Gautier as Pinehead Brothers *Martin Sheen as Sly Sludge *Sting as Zarm *Tim Curry as Lord Dragaunus and Hexxus *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar *Patrick David as Psycho Red *Michael Maize as Psycho Black *Wally Wingert as Psycho Blue *Kamera Walton as Psycho Yellow *Vicki Davis as Psycho Pink *Christopher Cho as Dark Specter *Naz Edwards as Queen Beryl *Christopher Lee as Count Dooku *Ian McDiarmid as Emperor Palpatine *Jack Palance as Rothbart *Clancy Brown as Siege *Carol Hoyt as Divatox *Lex Lang as Rygog *Ken Page as Oogie Boogie *Paul Reubens as Lock *Catherine O'Hara as Shock *Danny Elfman as Barrel *Michelle Pfeiffer as Eris *Cam Clarke as Peewit *Grant Gottschall as Johan *Patty Foley *Mike Reynolds as Matthew McCreep *Ted Lehman as Homnibus the Wizard *Bill Capizzi as Papa Smurf *Star X. Phifer *Ron Gans as Earl Flatbroke *Dudly Knight *John Rust *Richard Miller David Page *Durga McBroom *Michael Sorich as Hefty Smurf *Robert Axelrod as Brainy Smurf, Boatman, Man who's Hard of Hearing *Cree Summer as Smurfette *Lily Tomlin/Jennifer Warnes as Princess Savina Trivia *Yakko Warner's Pooh's Adventures team, the McDonaldland Adventure Crew, Christopher Robin, The 100 Acre Avatar League, The 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, The Great Valley Adventure Crew, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Alfea Adventure Crew, the Hogwarts Adventure Crew, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz Gang (Rebecca, Noah, Wilder, Michael and Amanda), SpongeBob and his friends, Aladar and his family, Danny and Sawyer and their friends (from Cats Don't Dance), the Toontown Adventure Crew, the Toy Story gang, Jerry Seinfeld and his friends, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Zuba, Florrie, The Penguins of Madagascar, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Mama Odie, Juju, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Carpet, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies, Chanticleer and his friends, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, Mr. Flaversham, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Hubie, Marina, Rocko the Rockhopper, Fievel Mousekewitz and his family and friends, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Romeo and Juliet (from Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss), Ed, Edd, Eddy, Baloo, Bagheera, Jake Long, Kenai, Koda, Mulan, Li Shang, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Po the Panda and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, The Peanuts Gang, Owen, Trent, Izzy, Lindsay, Beth, LeShawna, Bridgette, Cody, Duncan, Courtney, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon, the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends gang, Johnny Bravo and his friends, the Yogi Bear's Adventures team,= The Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Darcy, Laura Powers, Ned Flanders, Todd Flanders, Rod Flanders, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith and his family, the Futurama gang, Bob Belcher and his family, Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Judy Jetson, Astro, Malcolm and his family, Artie, Pete, Eric, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, the Animaniacs gang, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends, Richie Cunningham and his friends, Ralphie Parker and his friends, Dink the Little Dinosaur and his friends, Arthur and his friends, Mr. Ratburn, Jesse Katsopolis and his family (from Full House), Lou and his friends (from Cats & Dogs), Max and his friends (from The Secret Life of Pets), the Magic School Bus gang, Arlo and his family and friends, Red and his friends (from The Angry Birds Movie), Woody Woodpecker, Drake, Josh, Grammy, Matt, Inez, Jackie, Digit, the DigiDestined, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, Ursula, Morgana, Undertow, Dr. Facilier, Hades, Draco Malfoy, Dolores Umbridge, Professor Quirrell, Rasputin, Rothbart, The Trix, The Crime Empire, The Masters of Evil, Sharptooth, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus, Sierra, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, The Carnotaurs, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Arthur and Cecil, Pete, Ratigan, Fidget, The Foosa of Madagascar, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, The Evil Queen, Captain Hook, The Fratellis, The Machine, Warren T. Rat, Carface, Killer, Clayton, Gaston, Prince Hans, The Horned King, Creeper, Shere Khan, Kaa the Snake, Drake, Professor Screweyes, The Grand Duke of Owls, Tai Lung, Cassidy and Butch, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Thunderclap, Downpour, Coldfront, Mr. Tinkles, Leonard the Pig King, One-Eyed Sally and Blather, the Predator, King Goobot, Ooblar, Hacker, Buzz, Delete, and Wicked will guest star in this film. Links Coming Soon Transcript Pooh's Adventures of The Smurfs and the Magic Flute/Transcript Musical Songs *1. Forever and Ever Jim Cummings and Frankie J. Galasso: *2. Adventure is Wonderful Things -Andre Stojka: *3. The Ballad Of Friendship - Cam Clarke: *4. Life is A Voyage - The Seekers: *5. Just Like Their Names - Mike Reynolds Michael Sorich Robert Axelrod and The Smurfs: *6. It's The Smurf, Smurf, Smurf -The Smurfs: *7. Peewit Wants A Smurf - Cam Clarke Michael Sorich Robert Axelrod and The Smurfs: *8. Piano In the Dark End Credit - Brenda Russell: Musical Songs (2) *1. Forever and Ever Jim Cummings and Frankie J. Galasso: *2. Adventure is Wonderful Things -Andre Stojka: *3. The Ballad Of Friendship - Cam Clarke: *4. Life is A Voyage - The Seekers: *5. She's More Than This - Jeffiner Warnes: *6. Am I Feeling Love - Grant Gottschall and Jennifer Warnes: *7. I'll Be Loving You Forever - New Kids on the Block: *8. Life In A Northern - Dream Acadeny: *9. Just Like Their Names - Mike Reynolds Michael Sorich Robert Axelrod and The Smurfs: *10. It's The Smurf, Smurf, Smurf -The Smurfs: *11. Peewit Wants A Smurf - Cam Clarke Michael Sorich Robert Axelrod and Cree Summer The Smurfs: *12. Timon Hula Song- Nathan Lane and Ernie Sabella: *13. It's So Amazing End Credit - Grant Gottschall and Jennifer Warnes: *14. I'll Be Over You/Invitation To Dance End Credit - Toto and Kim Carnes: I'll Be Without You/Piano In the Dark End Credit - Journey and Brenda Russell: *15. Am I Feeling Love End Credit - Andrea Robinson & Arnold McCuller: Musical Songs (3) *1. Forever and Ever Jim Cummings and Frankie J. Galasso: *2. Adventure is Wonderful Things -Andre Stojka: *3. The Ballad Of Friendship - Cam Clarke: *4. Life is A Voyage - The Seekers: *5. Just Like Their Names - Mike Reynolds Michael Sorich Robert Axelrod and The Smurfs: *6. It's The Smurf, Smurf, Smurf -The Smurfs: *7. Peewit Wants A Smurf - Cam Clarke Michael Sorich Robert Axelrod and The Smurfs: *8. Piano In the Dark End Credit - Brenda Russell: Musical Songs (4) *1. Forever and Ever Jim Cummings and Frankie J. Galasso: *2. Adventure is Wonderful Things -Andre Stojka: *3. The Ballad Of Friendship - Cam Clarke: *4. Life is A Voyage - The Seekers: *5. She's More Than This - Jeffiner Warnes: *6. Am I Feeling Love - Grant Gottschall and Jennifer Warnes: *7. I'll Be Loving You Forever - New Kids on the Block: *8. Life In A Northern - Dream Acadeny: *9. Just Like Their Names - Mike Reynolds Michael Sorich Robert Axelrod and The Smurfs: *10. It's The Smurf, Smurf, Smurf -The Smurfs: *11. Peewit Wants A Smurf - Cam Clarke Michael Sorich Robert Axelrod and Cree Summer The Smurfs: *12. Timon Hula Song- Nathan Lane and Ernie Sabella: *13. I Can Hear Music Final End Credit - Wilson Phillips: *14. It's So Amazing End Credit - Grant Gottschall and Jennifer Warnes: *15. I'll Be Over You/Invitation To Dance End Credit - Toto and Kim Carnes: *16. I'll Be Without You/Piano In the Dark/Am I Feeling Love End Credit - Journey and Brenda Russell/Andrea Robinson & Arnold McCuller: Music Video I'll Be Without You/Piano In the Dark - Journey and Brenda Russell: Behind the Scenes *The Making of Pooh's Adventures of The Smurfs and the Magic Flute Soundtrack Trailer Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers